


hahahaha read this

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [2]
Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hahaa I’m high, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: look this a story that you should read it’s super cuteEDIT: I’m so sorry I was so faded when I wrote this





	hahahaha read this

**Author's Note:**

> I love you I have a new fan fic coming soon that I will write sober

> “Lol XD” you said as you walking down the street, but stopped when you heard a small bristmna call a doggie from a while it was a pit bull and that voice was tom Holland. And then you went over to him already wet and said “fuck me tom!” And he’s like lol “you have a creepy and weird obsession with fuckin a celebrity and spend hours reading fanfiction” and backs away, writing the restraining order and shaking his head. And you collapsed on the grass and was like “Tom is right this is a creepy and weird thing to do and it makes everyone uncomfortable because ew hahahah” and then you walk off thinking about your dad, or something. 
> 
> Wade Wilson then comes out and Tom Holland turned into Andrew Garfield and then peter Parker and then BOOM they instantly fall in love for ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me make fun of you


End file.
